My House
by captain austen
Summary: Just a silly one shot. Luke and Lorelai comparing a certain TV show character and our favorite diner guy. Fun quick read!


**Ok, so this is a silly short little one shot. I got the idea yesterday while attempting to study for my A+P test; I can't seem to shake it. It's written in fun and in jest so read it for what it is and nothing more. Anyway… It's set in December 2004- January 2005, while Lorelai and Luke are dating and things have started to go under yet (the whole Chris stupidity). All the things in the show are as they were before this point and remain so after. Not trying to change the world with this fic…**

Lorelai was lying on the couch waiting for her newest favorite TV show to start; it had only been on a few weeks, but she was already hooked. Originally, she had turned in to see, yet another British actor attempting the 'American' accent. She had figured at the least it would be good mocking material, or this actor's payback for Madonna's horrendous British accent. However, this endeavor fell by the wayside half way through the first episode; Lorelai wasn't normally a medical show girl, but for House she could change.

During the first commercial, she heard a familiar knock at the door. To engross with the unfolding diagnosis to move Lorelai just yelled, "Come in Luke."

Luke entered her house fairly quietly, "You should really lock your doors," he stated as he came to join her on the couch.

"Yea, yea," Lorelai shrugged of the suggestion, "Don't you want to know how I knew it was you knocking?"

"Lorelai, you asked me. No, actually begged me to come over tonight at eight at the diner this morning," Luke seriously stated.

"A lady doesn't beg; she politely baggers into submission," Lorelai started to explain, "Besides we've only been dating a few months are you already sick of me?" she pretended to be hurt.

"Lorelai, you know I…" But that's all Luke got out before Lorelai shushed him.

"The show's back on," Lorelai quickly explained.

Luke sat there for the next fifty minutes of his life watch some older guy with a cane walk around annoying people with his intelligence.

"So? What did you think?" Lorelai asked with a huge smile.

"The guy's an ass," Luke answered with sincerity.

"Who? House?" Lorelai questioned.

"Is that the guy with the cane?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Lorelai answered simply.

"Then yes that's who I mean," Luke finished, "Why does anyone put up with him?"

"You mean a self-sufficient loner with a short temper, three day old stumble, thinning hair, a knack for helping others, and piercing blue eyes," Lorelai said with a smirk on her face.

Luke sat there for a moment before his eyes starting getting really wide, "You think I'm like House?"

"The drug addiction, cane, and medical degree not withstanding, you could be brothers or at least cousins or something," Lorelai continued to share her newest discovery.

"Your crazy," was all Luke's reply.

"Come on, didn't you like anything on the show?" Lorelai pried, "I saw you staring at the scene pretty intently the first time House's team came on the scene, and I know you have a thing for beautiful brunettes."

"No, I was watching the blond; his hair was gorgeous and figure was svelte," Luke deadpanned.

"Really?" Lorelai decided to play along, "Do I have anything to worry about?"

Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai's question letting his silence speak for him. "So what's the plan for the rest of the night?" Luke finally asked.

"I thought we'd have a Hugh Laurie themed night. First, we watched the serious House and now we'll enjoy the lighter side in the in the "Black adder." He plays a smaller part in the movie, but it's really funny, especial when they all try to out do each other wearing smaller and smaller Greek solider skirts.

"And you think I want to see this why?" Luke asked perplexed.

"You're the one staring at Chase all night?" Lorelai teased.

"Who?" Luke asked lost again.

"The blond," Lorelai answered in her "duh" voice.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Luke hung his head.

"Not for a very long time," Lorelai said with a huge smile growing on her face, "Now where was I… Yes, "Black Adder" it's right up your alley. It's a movie mocking the longest running science fiction TV show. Which is?" Lorelai waited for Luke to answer.

"Star Trek?" Luke tried.

"Wrong," Lorelai shook her head acting very disappointed, "Your fellow science geeks would be ashamed of you. The longest running science fiction show is none other than the BBC's 'Dr. Who.'"

"Lorelai, I barely watch any general TV. Why would you think I'd know about some random show on the BBC? Whatever that is?" Luke started to rant.

"Ok, one question at a time. The BBC is the British broadcasting company or something like that. And you are a self-proclaimed science fiction fan," Lorelai answered his rant. "Now do you want to watch the movie or not?"

"Sure," Luke said sinking back down into the couch. As the credits started to play Luke had to ask, "You really think I'm a grumpy loner?"

"Sometimes," Lorelai shrugged, "but I was thinking more about the raw sexual magnetism and piercing blue eyes." Lorelai leaned in and smiled Luke square on the lips. "And maybe the stubble," Lorelai teased.

"That I can handle," Luke leaned in and kissed her again.

As they disconnected, Lorelai noticed the previews were over, "The movie's starting," Lorelai said putting her head on Luke's shoulder.

** -THE END-**

**See I told you it was nothing. I just couldn't shake some of the jokes and analogies I used in the story. Anyway… I'll be updating my chapter story in about a week and a half maybe a little longer. I really and truly hate finals. **

**Please review anyway, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
